


Hooked on a Feeling

by apostapal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Like Disgusting Levels Of Fluff, M/M, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Reaper76 Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapal
Summary: “Over the Airwaves” - Voice/Music.Every time Jack sings it's so awful that Gabriel still sometimes tries to pretend he doesn't know him—even if they're in the same car. But, well, it does have its endearing qualities in there...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't often participate in Weeks but, when I do, it is largely at random and 100% of the time so-far for literally one to two of the days. Here, enjoy some filthy fluff ft one of the catchiest and cutest songs in the world; [x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NrI-UBIB8Jk)

Jack couldn't sing.

He just—oh what did they call it? Made a joyful noise? Gabriel wasn't sure how someone could achieve being quite so tone deaf. Part of him wanted to blame SEP, like maybe all those chemicals partly destroyed his hearing or something. But then again he could recall a few mornings during the program of waking up to Jack's bad vocal work coming from the showers so that put that theory promptly in the trash.

The positive was that Jack was fairly self aware and generally left the real serenades to Gabriel. There were a few instances, however, that he seemed lacking in the willpower to resist. Long car rides, mostly. So when their conversation petered out one afternoon, both half-awake from the previous plane ride, and Jack clicked on the radio he should known what was coming.

“Hey, Gabe.”

“Huh?”

Gabriel grunted and reached for his drink, clearing his throat roughly, and glanced over at him. There was a brief pause, the background start of the song raising up, and Jack shot him a lopsided grin. It almost made the next thing out of his mouth forgivable. Almost.

“ _I can't stop this feeling~_ ”

Gabriel started to laugh, inhaled half his sip of soda, and promptly dissolved into strangled coughing as Jack pressed on undeterred through the song. The terrible belting only furthered Gabriel's laughing and left him doubled in his seat, heaving.

“Jack, stop—!”

Still unmoved, Jack just upped his volume and flashed that winning smile of his in a pure show of lack of mercy. The car veered slightly and jerked Gabriel in his seat, startling him enough to recover at least slightly.

“Eyes on the road, goddamn!”

Jack broke the song momentarily, actually possessing the nerve to laugh at Gabriel's distress, and rolled his eyes as he turned back towards the road. The break, however, was short lived and as soon as he'd properly straightened out their ride Jack was back to 'singing'.

Gabriel leaned against the window watching him, marveling both at the broken warbling he was making and the sheer joy it seemed to bring him. It was painfully infectious—and also just painful at times. By the time the song faded out, along with Jack's singing, his face had started to hurt a little from grinning so wide.

“You know,” Jack said, glancing over at him briefly, “I'm not really hooked on _believing_ you're in love with me.”

“You're not?” Gabriel asked.

“Nah. See, because I don't have to just _believe_ it. I _know_ it.”

Gabriel raised a brow. “Yeah?”

“Gabe, you put up with my singing without jumping out the window. If that's not love, _God knows what is_. You're the only one I do it around for a reason.” Jack said with a chuckle.

“Does it still count if I think about bringing ear plugs for car rides?”

“Yeah, because you don't.”

 _Fair enough._ Gabriel let out another peel of laughter, this one considerably less hindering, and nudged Jack's shoulder roughly. The other man snuck a glance at him, blue eyes soft, and settled back in his seat some. Sagged, really, considering the slump to his shoulders.

“You need me to take over driving for a bit, Jackie?”

Jack shrugged, waving one hand over the wheel, and said, “Only if you promise to actually lend some talent to the singing situation in this car.”

Gabriel shifted in his seat, thought a moment, then shrugged. “Okay.” he said, “But I'm picking the music. You're shit is too much—and old as hell, man, where did you even find that?”

“Says the one who sings musicals in the shower.”

“Hey, those are classics.” Gabriel wagged a finger at him as Jack pulled the car off. The other man just waved him off as he pushed the door open.

“Even if my old ass music isn't too—which it is—you still like it. Admit it.”

Gabriel pulled a face, nose scrunched, and pushed his door open. They passed in front of the car, Jack returning the expression with added melodrama, and when they were both settled back in and Gabriel pulled started the car back up it almost seemed like the conversation had passed.

That was, at least, until Jack reached over to put on another song.

“Hey hey, what did I say?”

“I didn't hear a no.” Jack said, unable to hide a grin as he started up some other sappy jam from the bygones era of music.

And even though Gabriel reached over and nudged him, laughing, he didn't argue against it. In fact, Jack caught him singing halfway through and nearly broke the window in his excited laughter. (He did it half because it was catchy and half to make Jack laugh, admittedly.) Once Jack calmed down and swore secrecy he even finished up the song, betraying his habit of actually listening to that ancient shit more often than ignoring it when it started up on quiet evenings.

Jack couldn't sing, no, but his sheer love for it was more than a little infectious.


End file.
